


Please Don't Bite

by sugascrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, Drabbles, M/M, Oikuroo - Freeform, Smoking, Smoking is bad, friday night, i don't know what this is exactly but i like it, its late and i'm oddly creative, kurooi - Freeform, references a troye sivan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascrows/pseuds/sugascrows
Summary: Do you even vape bro





	Please Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not quite sure what this is. It's late and I have school tomorrow, but I suddenly felt like writing Kurooi again. I'm not sure if this is gonna stay a one shot or develop into something bigger, but I think I wouldn't mind if it did the latter. Time will tell, I guess. Until then, I hope you like this little bit of late-night Kurooi.

The air was heavy and hot, humid and trenched in the unnatural bass of loud digital tunes. Bodies were moving, asynchronously, to the beats of it, skins coated in sweat and lust, reeking sour and of alcohol. He had been watching the mass of people move across the dance floor for quite a while now, downing one drink after another. The crowd consisted mainly of young adults, like he was one himself, who seemed to enjoy the music and emotional hollering of the, seemingly talented DJ, more than he ever could at a location like this. Despite what people might’ve thought of him, he disliked cramped areas and music with strong beats that made him think his heart would pick up on them and rip at their intensity.

 

Though these aspects weren’t usually a reason for him not to get drunk and dance for a while, really.

 

“Kuroo, don’t be a party pooper”, his best friend slurred, the grin on his face breaking through the bright redness of his cheeks.  
“I’m not”, he muttered, turning away from the white haired.

 

“Sure are”, Akaashi chuckled, taking another sip of from his glass that contained some mysterious dark blue liquid,  
“You’ve been frowning all evening.”

 

Bokuto let out a howl in agreement, before letting his head fall onto his boyfriend’s shoulder and his eyes close shut.  
“I noticed, Keiji. I don’t know why I even agreed to join you in the first place.”  
The raven opposite of him let out a husky laugh, subconsciously running his fingers through Bokuto’s dyed hair.

 

“Come on Kuroo”, the latter now whined, his eyes still closed,  
“Can’t you just forget about her for now and continue your self-pity tomorrow morning? It’s not like she was anything special to you anyway, man.”

 

Akaashi must’ve pulled at the drunk boy’s hair, because he suddenly jolted upright, childishly crying out in pain.  
“Don’t say things like that, Bokuto-san.”

 

“I mean it’s true and Kuroo knows it”, Koutarou mumbled, his hand rubbing at the back of his head.

 

Kuroo scoffed and turned back to look at the dance floor.  
Of course he knew. It wasn’t like she’d been the first girlfriend to break up with him either. But for some reason, this time, it had stung worse than the last couple of times he’d got broken up with. He didn’t quite know why exactly, though.  
“Of course I do. I think it’s just that I’m not sure what I did wrong this time.”

 

Akaashi’s eyes met his at the confession, brows furrowing when he saw the grimace on Kuroo’s face.  
“You do know it’s not your fault, right?”

 

Kuroo didn’t turn to look at him but shrugged.

 

“God, Kuroo-san, she got back together with her ex, it’s common. I don’t want to sound rude, but why are you sad about it when you didn’t like her in the first place?”

 

There was no answer to his question as Kuroo pushed his chair back and excused himself.  
He just needed to get some fresh air, clear up his mind, if in any way possible. He himself didn’t know why he was upset about something so insignificant. He hadn’t liked her and he knew from the start that their relationship wouldn’t be more than a temporary thing, a distraction on both ends. He hadn’t hooked up with girls in a while and his friends had started to tease him about it, so he agreed on being her toy for as long as it lasted.

 

His train of thought was interrupted once he stepped out into the mild spring breeze that felt like a polar opposite to the stuffy air inside the crowded club.  
He pulled out his half empty, or as Bokuto had taught him, half full, pack of cigarettes. He’d had the same pack for about a month now, having developed a habit of pulling it out and twirling it around between his fingers, before putting it back into his pocket, never actually lighting a cigarette when he was alone.  
It wasn’t the taste that he disliked, or the smell. He simply found the fact that people bought death in a package ridiculous. However, he didn’t mind so much if people smoked around him, even though he was well aware that the difference wasn’t as grave as one would expect.

 

“That’s unhealthy, you know.”

 

Kuroo jumped at the sound of someone talking to him, looking up quickly to make out who the voice belonged to.

 

“Can I get one”, the holder of the voice asked, stepping into Kuroo’s field of vision.

 

The man seemed to be around Kuroo’s age, he was tall and slender, a bit like Akaashi. He had what seemed like hazel colored hair, darkened by the dim street lights, that was caressing a pretty face and his lips had been pulled into a smirk, which invited Kuroo to mirror his expression.

 

“Aren’t they unhealthy”, he mused, already pulling one of the cigarettes out of the package.

 

“Well, I only live once, don’t I?”

 

Kuroo hummed in agreement, handing it to him, and proceeded to pull another one out for himself.

 

“Oikawa Tooru”, the other mumbled as he placed the cigarette between his lips.

 

“Kuroo. Tetsurou. Nice to meet you”, the raven answered, taking out his lighter.

 

“It’s my pleasure”, the boy said, watching Kuroo light up his cigarette,

 

“Would you?”

 

Kuroo puffed out some of the gray smoke before hesitantly moving over to light Oikawa’s cigarette for him.  
The brunette thanked him with a nod, drawing in some air.

Before Kuroo could ask him if he smoked regularly, the boy started to cough at the dry smoke filling his lungs.

 

“Are you”, Kuroo stopped mid-sentence, letting out a chuckle, “Are you okay?”

 

“Never been better”, Oikawa sheepishly smiled at him, cough dying down.

 

“You don’t smoke, do you”, Kuroo asked, raising his brows in amusement.

 

The other boy just chuckled, making another, way more successful, attempt at sucking the smoke in.  
“Is it that obvious?”

 

Kuroo just laughed and leaned back against the wall of the night club.  
He saw the other do the same and felt a smile creeping up on his lips.

 

“Now, Oikawa-san”, he started after a few seconds of comfortable silence,  
“Why aren’t you inside, partying with your friends?”

 

Oikawa turned his head to look at him, giving a shrug as an answer, before disclosing,  
“I don’t like clubs. They’re too cramped and the people are gross, to be honest.”

 

Kuroo laughed in agreement, knowing to well what the other meant by that.  
“I feel you. I’m usually just in it for the get drunk part.”

 

Oikawa chuckled at that, humming curiously,  
“I see. So you smoke and drink, huh. Sounds like a great combination if you’re trying to live up to 25.”

 

Kuroo didn’t feel like defending himself at that point. If anything, that day was a prime example of what his Friday’s had looked like over the past couple of months anyway. Well, beside the smoking. He did like to drown out some unwanted stress or short-lived heartbreak with a bit of booze, but who was going to blame him for it. He was majoring in sports medicine alongside Bokuto and he was one of the university’s volleyball team’s starting middle blockers. Drinking and smoking was probably the opposite of what he was supposed to do, but after a week of stress and despair, he couldn’t care less.

 

“I take it you’re a goody-two-shoes then?”

 

“I wish”, the brunette laughed, breathing out a cloud of smoke,  
“I’m pretty much spiraling downwards at this point.”

 

Kuroo knew that feeling. This far into the semester, he wouldn’t have expected even the best student to be motivated.  
“Guess we’re the same in that matter.”

 

Oikawa hummed and their conversation slowly died down until they were left, yet again, in a, surprisingly, not so awkward silence.  
Said silence was disrupted, however, by Bokuto bolting out of the club, dragging Akaashi by his hand toward a taxi that had parked at the side of the road.

 

“Shit”, Kuroo cussed, watching the two get into the car to leave without him.

 

“What is it”, Oikawa looked at him in surprise.

 

“That was my ride”, Kuroo explained to him with a frown. Great.

 

“I have a car.”

 

Tetsurou glanced at him in disbelief,  
“Aren’t you drunk?”

 

“Nah, not at all. I only had apple juice and a cup of coffee. I can take you to the nearest bus station if you want.”

 

“Wow, that would be amazing. I don’t have much on me to pay you, though.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, just invite me to a drink sometime”, the brunette laughed, letting his finished cigarette drop to the ground, earning a surprised ‘oh’ from Kuroo.

 

\---------------------------------

 

They’d been driving in silence for a few minutes until Oikawa decided to turn on the radio, humming to whatever pop song was playing.  
Kuroo didn’t pay much attention to it, though, and let his head rest against the cool car window in an attempt to postpone the headache that seemed to make itself noticeable.

 

“Kiss me on the mouth and set me free”, Oikawa silently sang along,  
“Sing me like a choir.”

 

The song was unfamiliar to Kuroo, but he couldn’t help but be surprised at the pain that laced the other boy’s words, seeming like an unfitting contrast to the soft voice of the singer.

 

“I can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire.”

 

The raven couldn’t but search for the other’s face in the dark of the car, shamefully intrigued by the sound of his singing.

 

“Don’t you wanna see a man up close”, Oikawa continued, looking over at Kuroo to catch a glimpse of his gaze, before shifting his focus back onto the road before him, his lips pulling into a small smile.  
“A phoenix in the fire”,  
“So kiss me on the mouth and set me free.”

 

Kuroo would later swear to himself that it had been the alcohol that made him imagine things that didn’t actually take place, but at that moment he was almost a hundred percent certain Oikawa glanced at him again, the corners of his mouth tugging even the slightest bit upward,

 

“But please don’t bite.”


End file.
